The Tagging Game
by kelren5
Summary: I got tagged on that music game, so here you go!


**A/N: Okay so here are my ten, um, I think they're called drabbles! Sorry if they aren't very good but i didn't have that long to write them! :) Review if you want!**

**1.Like Sexy Dynamite-The Orion Experience (Quogan)**

Logan and Quinn's relationship was different: no one knew exactly how, but it was just different. Every time Quinn thought about him, a grin that was a mile wide came to her face. Upon waking up every morning, she got dressed and went to class in a good mood because of thoughts of her gorgeous boyfriend. Their evening make out sessions were what she looked forward to all day long. He made her happy in more ways than he would ever know, and she felt so lucky to have him. She was so glad to have him in her life and didn't know how she had ever survived in the past without him.

**2.Solid Ground-Saucy Monky (Supposed to be Quogan, but you could make it about any of the couples)**

She just stood there, looking down at his grave. She knew he was in a better place, but she couldn't stand that he was there without her. Since he had been gone, she felt so shallow and alone. He was what had set her straight, what had helped her through every obstacle throughout their eventful lives. Without him, she didn't feel like she was really living either. Everyone around her could tell she was dead inside without him. She just stood there, looking at his grave, and knew that now he was a million miles away from solid ground, in Heaven.

**3.When I Grow Up-The Pussycat Dolls (Lola)**

It was always Lola's dream to be famous, to be a legend. She had always done anything and everything to get attention. Sure, it's everyone's dream to be famous, but this was her passion. She just wanted to be known in the world, to make a difference. Now, as she sat here in her Manhattan apartment, she couldn't help but smile as she looked around and thought of all of her achievements. She was proud of herself, she had reached her goal and life couldn't be any better.

**4.Pushin' Me Away-Jonas Brothers (Mark/Quinn, Quogan)**

Mark was pushing her away. Everything he did and everything he said (or rather, didn't say) was just wrong. Quinn had no choice but to break up with him, he never showed any emotion or any concern when she needed him the most. She needed someone she could depend on, someone who would listen, and offer their help. As she felt pushed farther away from Mark with every kiss and every conversation, she was pushed closer to Logan, who was always there. He was perfect; no wonder she was pushed right into his arms.

**5.Shut Up and Let Me Go-The Ting Tings (Mark/Quinn, hint of Quogan)**

Everyone wondered how Quinn had gotten sucked into Mark's grip; he seemed to control everything she did. They could tell he was hurting her, not necessarily physically, but she was getting damaged. Every kiss was torture, all the time they spent together was a nightmare for her. She needed a savior, someone to get Mark to let her go. She needed to be free of this and with someone better, who would never hurt her.

**6.Lost-Menudo (Quogan)**

Logan Reese was losing his mind for this girl. Every time he thought of her, he almost lost all control. He had liked her for a while, but she had had a boyfriend, and he respected the guy code. Now that she was single, he felt like he was going insane. What would people say? He didn't even think she noticed him. He decided to go for it and ask her out. He went up nervously and talked to her, stuttering the whole time. _I probably look so lost _he thought, but to his surprise, she said yes to his attempt at asking her out, and they have both been happy ever since.

**7.Awake & Alive-Scott Bennett (Quogan)**

Before, he had felt lost and trapped, trapped in this stupid stereotypical rich kid reputation. Now that he had started dating Quinn, Logan had never felt so great. Everyone noticed he seemed so much more alive, more alert. She had gotten him to accept new things, like science. Before, he would never have believed it if someone told him in 8th grade when girls came to PCA that he would be dating Quinn, the science nerd, the target of many of his teasings. But now, after getting to know her and all of her amazing qualities, he would have never believed it if someone told him he wasn't going to date a girl like her, the perfect girl for him.

**8.I'm Shakin'-Rooney (Choey)**

Chase still couldn't believe his luck in life as he sat with Zoey in the hammock. "Chase, you're shaking," she laughed. It's true, he was shaking. He was shaken up over the fact that he had finally gotten his dream girl, he was finally happy. It all seemed too good to be true. The day of the prom was one of the best days of his life, and he would definitely never forget it.

**9.Stutter-The Piper Downs (Quogan)**

Logan couldn't believe the effect Quinn had on him. He had always been the smooth talker before when it came to the ladies, but now, he didn't know what was going on. Ever since she had broken up with Mark, Logan seemed to see her in a different light. He had no problem teasing her before, whether it was behind her back or right to her face. Now, every time he was near her, he couldn't even finish a whole sentence. All he managed to do was stutter.

**10.Permanent Midnite-Saucy Monky (Quogan)**

Logan and Quinn wanted to keep their relationship out of the spotlight, which is why they kept it a secret. This wasn't too bad, except for the fact that they had to wait until about midnight to meet up for their make out sessions. This was their favorite time of the day because they got to be with each other, which is what they loved. They wished this moment of the day would last forever, they could be together, in a permanent midnight.

**A/N: Okay, they are kind of silly I know, but oh well. I also realize that most of them are Quogan, but I couldn't help myself, they are the cutest couple ever! :) **

**Here are my tags, sorry if you've been tagged before but im not keeping track or anything so um yeah:**

PimpKuja

Quogan4L

PnayBabyGurl

Music of the wind

STOPshannon


End file.
